The physical dimensions of the display of smartwatches and other wearable mobile devices (“wearables”) are generally relatively small. Often times it is difficult to navigate or interact with the content being displayed. For example, using a virtual keyboard displayed on the screen may be difficult because of the key size. Additionally, a virtual keyboard with keys large enough to type accurately may occupy such a large portion of display area that any remaining portions of the display are much too small for any meaningful display of the other content. Thus, since the dimensions of smartwatches and other wearable devices are relatively small, dividing the real estate of the display between a virtual keyboard and content is generally not effective.